in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Boo-tiful Trickery of Treats
Boo-tiful Trickery of Treats is a Halloween story in IaLR made by in which the page was first made on October 7, 2018, canonically taking place on around the same week of the page release (exact time is unknown). The page was finished on October 14, 2018, one week after the page release. In this story, Sherry is eager to learn about Halloween with the help of some of her friends, which would eventually turn out to be Splatoween in her case, while a candy party is being planned. Synopsis Halloween is coming and everyone's preparing for it! Unfortunately, due to being a bit new at the surface in addition from amnesia, Sherry has no clue what this holiday is. That's when Moon and the others decided to show her what it means at least to them before they'll start a personal Trick or Treat contest for a yummy candy party together. How will she react to Halloween - or technically in the case of the inklings and octolings - Splatoween afterwards? Plot (The story starts during the night on the Viridian Treehouse. Moon, Karaleaf and Rabbid Yoshi are preparing!) *Moon: *dressed as a nurse* The lights should be right at that corner! *Karaleaf: *dressed as a living pumpkin* Alright, alright, but they're in that corner already. *puts a lamp nearby* *Rabbid Yoshi: *dressed as a mummy* Heheheh! *putting the little pumpkins almost everywhere* (A door is being knocked. Someone's here...) *Moon: Hmm? I'll try opening it. *opens it* Who goes there? (Turns out it was Sherry... But with no Halloween costume!) *Sherry: ...Guys? Mind telling me what's with everyone wearing costumes? UIncluding yourselves? *Karaleaf: What do you think we're doing, lil' Octo? *Sherry: Umm... Embarrasing yourself for this month? *Rabbid Yoshi: No, no, no! *Sherry: Then... Part of the new trend? *Moon: Huh? Of course not! Ever heard of the holiday called Halloween? *Sherry: Ha... Halo-win? Err, Halloween? *Karaleaf: I learned about Halloween after exploring almost everywhere, but looks like you haven't explored enough. This holiday is popular! *Rabbid Yoshi: 'Ya! *Moon: Do you even have your own definition of Halloween, you two? For me, it is to go trick-or-treating. *Sherry: Trick-or-treating? Sounds like fun! But... How does that work...? *Moon: Easy. Just greet and say "Trick-or-Treat!" after knocking a door when someone opens. However, you need your own costume. *Sherry: Oh... Sorry for the dumb question, by the way. I had amnesia before reaching to the surface... *Moon: You never told us about your adventure under the surface. *Sherry: I know, but you guys won't get it. *Karaleaf: Moon's definition of Halloween aside, my definition is to be active at night! *Rabbid Yoshi: Same! *Karaleaf: You might say that because you don't have any of your own. *Rabbid Yoshi: Gah... *Sherry: Active at night? I'm not a night owl, but if you say so... I'll explore! See you all later! *walks out of the Viridian Treehouse* *Moon: Wait! You don't know much about Halloween yet! *Karaleaf: Don't even try. She ran off. *Moon: ...She needs to be educated. If she gets back here, we better show her Halloween before we start our trick-or-treat contest party so that she can enjoy it! (Sherry runs out of the Viridian Forest as a whole, ending up in Viridian City, and... Doesn't really know what to do.) * Sherry: Strange. No one is wearing costumes here... * ???: I don't think this place is known for Halloween, friend... * Sherry: Huh? Yellow, is that you? * Yellow: Heh, yes it is. I just woke up from a nap. I barely can celebrate Halloween. The Kanto region isn't the area for Halloween. * Sherry: If that's true, where should I best be for this holiday? And where's your costume? * Yellow: I don't really have a costume, Halloween is just a normal day for me. As for you, you're an octoling, right? Why not Inkopolis? To be specific, Inkopolis Square? * Sherry: The promised land? All Off the Hook usually do in holidays is announce Splatfests dedicated to the holidays! * Yellow: Is that true? * Sherry: At least, that's what I believe. A certain inkling allowed me to explore the promised land, but I can't judge immediately. Maybe what she said is false and Off the Hook does something this so-called Halloween. * Yellow: It's your choice. We're newly made friends, after all! And I believe both Willow and Pearl are in Inkopolis because of Willow still wanting to know if inklings and octolings alike can paint as well as her. They're in costumes, so they might tell you what is Halloween to them. * Sherry: The only Pearl I know is the rapping inkling Pearl, so why mention her? I'm more interested on Willow's costume and the holiday! * Yellow: ...So you're going? * Sherry: It's a long trip from here, but yes. I'll see you and your friends later! *walks to find a good Super Jump spot* * Yellow: Bye! *looks at her right, directing at the route to Viridian Forest* ...Moon, Karaleaf and Rabbid Yoshi should be continuing the decoration, and soon enough Night Cap will follow. This trick-or-treat contest party is going to be good! ---- (Some time has passed. Sherry would eventually arrive at Inkopolis Square!) * Sherry: All that Super Jumping paid off... Now where are...?! (A lot of the citizens of Inkopolis Square appear to be wearing costumes! And there's special offers on the special headgears for this occasion!) * Random Blue Inkling Boy: *speaking in Inkling* Splatoween headgears are finally here! * Sherry: Sp-Splat-o-win...? (While Sherry is trying to see what those special headgears are, suddenly Pearl Fey with her angel costume runs, pushing the random inkling citizens away, just to do the same thing.) * Pearl Fey: Wow! The angler fish hat is one of them! * Random Pink Inkling Boy: *speaking in Inkling* You're holding down the line! You can't just insert! * Pearl Fey: There was a line...? * Sherry: Wh-Who is... What's a human doing in Inkopolis? *looks at the line* And why is the line so long?! * Pearl Fey: Aw man... That's a long line... * Sherry: *steps to the back of the line* I really should check this first before her. I need to know...! * Pearl Fey: *steps to the back of the same line, right before Sherry* I can wait! She can wait, too! (An hour later... Sherry is finally the next in line.) * Sherry: Booyah! I am finally here! (...To which she gets disappointed at only four possible Splatoween headgears.) * Sherry: Inkopolis only has four of these?! * ???: Oh! There you are! * Sherry: (The voice...) *turns around* Now who... Oh! (Sherry was about to greet the unknown figure, but...) * Pearl Fey: Willow! Glad that you're here! * Willow: *dressed as a ghost* Pearly! It's been some time since you went out! * Pearl Fey: I know... But can I still be on the line? Pretty please? * Willow: But our trick-or-treat session is about to start! * Pearl Fey: I'm next after that female gangster who complained about the amount of hats not too long ago! * Sherry: ...You... You called me that? * Willow: Ah, hi Sherry! * Pearl Fey: Sharrie? You two know each other? * Willow: We did, but I guess you weren't with us for a while. Not to mention you have to go back to that village tomorrow. * Pearl Fey: Of course I have to, especially this time! One of the prized treasures of Kurain Village will be displayed at the Lordly Tailor department soon, and I want to be with Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick for this exhibit! * Willow: I don't know who are they... * Sherry: Uh... Willow? Who is this girl? * Willow: Her? Heheh, she's named Pearl! (Just then, Off the Hook with their Splatoween costumes are walking to their studio in preparation of another Inkopolis News. As soon as Pearl overhears this...) * Pearl (Inkling): *dressed with her same idol clothes but all colored black; speaking in Inkling* called, fellow visitor? Do you have some Splatoween questions? * Willow: N-N-No! I wasn't referring to you! And I don't even understand what you're saying! I assume that you thought I called you! * Pearl (Inkling): WHAT?! * Pearl Fey: *startled by Pearl (Inkling)'s shout* Ah! Th-That was loud... * Willow: A-A-Anyways, her full name is just Pearl Fey, Sherry! * Sherry: (So Yellow was referring to THIS Pearl...) * Marina: *dressed with her same idol clothes but all colored white; speaking in Octarian* calm down! * Sherry: *notices Off the Hook* ...Well. That aside, *smiles* I'm glad I get to see you two up close and personally again! (While Marina was comforting inkling Pearl, the two turn at Sherry. They instantly recognize her as Agent 8.5 when she was back in Deepsea Metro trying to reach the surface. Of course, they know her name!) * Marina: Sherry! * Pearl (Inkling): It has been, what, nearly 4 months since we saw each other this close? How's your fresh level here? * Sherry: *speaking in Octarian for Off the Hook to understand her* too fresh yet. Despite that, at least I got my group of friends! However, I have a question. This Splat-o-win thing... * Pearl (Inkling): That's Splatoween for 'ya! * Marina: right. You wouldn't know what this holiday is. Don't worry, this is only the first year Inkopolis is greatly celebrating it! * Pearl (Inkling): believe that Splatoween is when supernatural creatures come to life! Therefore, we need to put graffiti and more lights when our Splatfest dedicated to this holiday will start! * Marina: you haven't heard already, the Splatfest is Trick vs. Treat. Which team will you be picking? * Sherry: or treat? (Moon mentioned trick-or-treating, didn't she? Now this? What's with trick or treat this... Err, whatever this holiday is supposed to be called!) don't know yet. However, is it really called Splatoween, or Halloween? * Marina: Halloween? We always call it as Splatoween. * Sherry: Splatoween or Halloween... Can it be either of the two? * Willow: Huh? Splatoween? We always call it as Halloween. * Sherry: *confused* (Really? The exact same answer but with that other term?) * Pearl Fey: R-Repeat that other Halloween term again...? * Willow: Splatoween. That must be the term for the citizens of Inkopolis, heheh... *steps back* * Pearl Fey: Splatoween...? I like Halloween better. (Since they are talking for too long, the citizens of Inkopolis Square that are on the line start to complain.) * Random Jellyfish: *speaking in its own language* you done yet?! * Random Yellow Octoling Girl: *speaking in Octarian* are you taking almost 7 minutes?! * Sherry: completely forgot about the line! Soooooooorry! *steps out of the line* ...I wasn't too interested in any of those headgears anyways. * Pearl Fey: Oh yay! *looks at the 4 Splatoween headgears* My turn! A classic hat with a tag, horns of an animal of some sort, creepy mask and a funny hat! * Sherry: You did not describe them thoroughly... That hat with a tag doesn't look too classy. * Pearl Fey: Is it really not? (Just then, a mushroom ninja with a devil costume appears from small purple smoke near Sherry, Willow, Pearl Fey and Off the Hook. This smoke caught them off-guard!) * Pearl (Inkling): the... Grr! Where did that smoke come from, even if that was small?! * Sherry: *cough* Wh-What was that...? * Willow: N-Night Cap? * Night Cap: The session is almost ready to start. Of course, Moon doesn't want to start without you three. *smirks* This is going to be fun. Especially when another set of training for my ninjas will start shortly after the part this session will bring. * Pearl Fey: Whoa! You're in a devil costume while I'm in an angel costume! * Night Cap: *looks at Pearl Fey suspiciously* ...Do I know you? * Pearl Fey: Willow taught me to be a bit more open to strangers, but I can't do that all the time. * Night Cap: Then what if I'll say... You're going to the depths of death! * Pearl Fey: ... *scared* Eeeek! *hides behind Willow* * Willow: D-Don't worry, Pearly! * Sherry: May I ask... What session? * Night Cap: The trick-or-treat session. All Natives of Nature members - or at least most of us - will go trick-or-treating on various places. You can go back here when it starts, you know. * Sherry: Is that so? * Pearl (Inkling): This sounds like a good time for you to experience it, but come on! You're not too young! * Marina: still go trick-or-treating. I even told you that, Pearlie! * Pearl (Inkling): up, Marina! * Sherry: ...Wait. You two can...? * Marina: we understand English. Just not all of it, of course. We only know bits of it. * Night Cap: Trick-or-treating is applied anywhere. That's a definite yes for you to go back here temporarily. * Sherry: That's great and all, but this is my first time experiencing this holiday. * Night Cap: ...You are not a girl of culture, I assume? Halloween is just everyone dressing as anything or anyone just to scare others. That's what it is to me. * Sherry: So that's not for fashion purposes... * Willow: Heh, if the session will start soon, let's go! * Sherry: Actually... Does it work better when you're in a costume like you as a ghost? * Pearl Fey: Of course! * Sherry: Then... *sigh* You go ahead. I'll catch up... With my Splatoween costume! * Night Cap: You're going with that decision? * Willow: Let her be. Come on! (Willow, Pearl Fey and Night Cap go ahead and meet up with the other Natives of Nature members first while Sherry temporarily stays behind.) * Marina: only did I told you about that trick-or-treat bit, didn't you told everyone through Inkopolis News that you love dressing up whatever you want? * Pearl (Inkling): just read a book about this holiday and that's my new opinion of Halloween! You gave me that book! * Marina: that actually change your opinion? * Pearl (Inkling): except I still love tricking everyone! Bahahaha! * Sherry: Off the Hook? * Marina: is it, Sherry? * Sherry: you guys go back to your studio, are those headgears the only ones meant for this holiday here? * Pearl (Inkling): the public, yes. However, we do have three gear sets in our studio! * Sherry: Show me only one of them! * Pearl (Inkling): [You're a good friend to have, so sure, I'll actually give one of those gear sets to you! Be right back! *runs to the studio* * Marina: Giving one of them away? ...W-Wait for me! *follows* (Few minutes later...) * Pearl (Inkling): *is holding a witch hat, clothes and shoes* This one suits you! * Marina: surprised you're giving her the Enchanted Gear Set. Oh well. It doesn't hurt. * Sherry: Now this one looks good so far! (Sherry grabs the attire and eventually wears it while having to stay out of sight somewhere.) * Sherry: *wearing the Enchanted Gear Set* Now how do I look? * Pearl (Inkling): good enough to go trick-or-treating for the first time! ...Can't believe I have to support this traditional thing. * Marina: treats, Pearl! And you look so fresh! * Sherry: If this works for trick-or-treating, I'll meet you girls later! *walks off* * Marina: well! * Pearl (Inkling): stay off the hook! *looks at Marina* no! Trick will be better! ---- (Some time later at Viridian Treehouse, now that almost everyone invited's here...) * Sherry: ...And present! * Moon: Looks like we're almost all here. * Willow: Almost? * ???: Sorry if I'm late to my decision! * Karaleaf: Yellow... And I thought you treated Halloween as a completely normal day. * Yellow: *now dressed as a scarecrow* I've been thinking of this party you guys are going to have after this session, but trying can't do harm. Right? * Moon: I knew I could convince you. * Yellow: Moon, how are you so smart at these things? * Moon: Smart at anything that's in my beliefs only. I still am bothered that you can heal anyone better than me thanks to your Viridian Forest powers, though. (Apparently, while Sherry was learning a bit more about Halloween, Moon came to Yellow at Viridian City for this a while ago...) * Yellow: *gets her fishing rod* This time should be the right time. I'm going back to that forest. * Moon: ...Yellow? *comes closer to Yellow* * Yellow: Huh? Moon? * Moon: What are you doing here? * Yellow: I just wanted to roam around. My Pokemon are staying in their Pokeballs this time, though. * Moon: If you don't have anything to do otherwise, I have something to say. Want to know the true meaning of Halloween? * Yellow: Halloween? I treat it as a normal day. It's nothing too special. * Moon: You already knew what I'm going to do for this holiday alongside my friends. However, it's worth a try for you to experience trick-or-treating again. * Yellow: But... * Moon: Oh, don't worry. This isn't a contest like what most people like to do. And besides, we'll make sure it'll be fair. * Yellow: Really? But it isn't an important holiday! * Moon: It is a very popular holiday. You can't completely escape it. (After that...) * Yellow: I had to wear my costume after that! It's been few years since I last did this, admittedly, so I celebrated Halloween as something special once... I did bring this cutie right here, isn't that right Pichu? * Pichu: *dressed as a zombie* Pichu~! * Sherry: What's the catch here? * Moon: This is a very simple session, don't worry. We all just have to trick-or-treat as much as possible by partner or solo, then we all gather the amount of candy we'll get, it doesn't matter how many candies or treats we'll get as this is not a competition. Got it? * Karaleaf: Got it. * Pearl Fey: It's definitely going to be a ride! Willow, can you be my partner? * Willow: Of course! I wish making a trio is possible! * Yellow: I'd definitely be part of you two if a trio is possible, but I'll take Pichu! * Night Cap: Ugh... Fine. I'd do this alone, but I'd like to bond with others as well. * Rabbid Yoshi: Like me, wah! * Karaleaf: I'm not doing this alone, so Moon? * Moon: Of course you're going to do it... * Sherry: That's perfect, I was planning to do this by myself like I wanted! * Moon: Huh? Are you sure? * Sherry: I'm sure. I'm gonna give it a try! *runs off* * Moon: I guess that now it's started, we can all go to various places. Be back after an hour, everyone! * Yellow: Right! * Moon: ...But for us, Karaleaf, even if Sherry said so... * Karaleaf: You're going after her, right? * Moon: Sherry must have known different meanings of Halloween already, but how about we show her its true colors through this before we go to the places I've planned? (And thus everyone goes to wherever they want, with Sherry immediately going back to Inkopolis and Moon and Karaleaf slowly following...) * Sherry: This is a good place to start! ...But... Wait. *just realized something* H-How does trick-or-treating work?! I know a lot of Halloween now, but not this! (No one nearby is actually doing trick-or-treating right now!) * Sherry: And why is everyone just roaming around like this is a fashion show when it is not? * Moon: *decides to walk near Sherry* Sherry! * Sherry: Moon? Wait, I thought... * Karaleaf: She said so. * Moon: I still felt like you don't know everything about Halloween. Were you even introduced to trick-or-treating properly? I doubt it. * Sherry: No, I wasn't... * Moon: Then I'm showing you with Karaleaf how it works! * Karaleaf: I saw most people trick-or-treating so I know a bit as to how this works! * Sherry: *nods* Veemo!/Boo-yah! (The three start walking to a nearby house in Inkopolis... As they knocked the door. The inkling turns out to be Espella who opens it.) * Espella: *wearing a violet witch costume* What is it? I don't care about your costumes! * Moon: Trick-or-treat! * Espella: ...And do you expect me to give you candies like that, lil' squirts? (A pumpkin is thrown at Espella, covering her!) * Karaleaf: Now what do you see? Sticky orange figures? * Espella: What the? When did you guys become so orange, unless I'm covered with orange goo or something?! *drops a small bag of candies* Get out! *closes door of shame* * Karaleaf: That just worked. * Moon: I wouldn't call it a proper trick, but that can count. * Sherry: Tricks are to be done like that? It looks fun! * Moon: You have to think of your own trick, not following the tricks of others, you see. * Sherry: And that bag over there should be the treats? * Karaleaf: *picks up the bag of candies* I can't eat them... But I will keep them. As a Hollow Earth Umbrella Leaf - referred to as Leafager - The main thing I want to absorb is light. I still like experiencing the dark, but not for too long. *smirks* As such, those candies can be for anyone but me. * Moon: Figures that not all of us can enjoy this session by candies. * Sherry: Never tried these treats... Or candies... Either way, trick-or-treating sounds simple and fun! * Moon: Some prefer tricks, some prefer treats. Which category do you belong? Continue trick-or-treating by yourself. * Sherry: I was gonna say that you two should leave, now that I have the initial idea of this concept. I still don't get my meaning of Halloween though... * Moon: You'll get there. * Karaleaf: It's like a tradition thing, as you'd eventually keep it sacred or memorable! * Sherry: Is that so? Thanks, you two! You and some of your friends have been helping me a lot! * Moon: Glad you enjoy Halloween so far! * Karaleaf: See you later, Sherry! (With Moon and Karaleaf leaving...) * Sherry: Sweet, I won't share anything for now, but I'm gonna go tricking others! Boo! (Various scenes of everyone trick-or-treating are seen. Sherry says "Boo!" in a cute and serious manner, Moon and Karaleaf prepare to throw pumpkins as surprises, Willow and Pearl Fey convince others to give them treats repeatedly despite Willow being shy to ask at times, Yellow and Pichu simply greet and ask for critics of their costumes, and Rabbid Yoshi chase others while Night Cap gets the treats. Eventually, they all gather back at Viridian Treehouse.) * Sherry: Got few candies! * Karaleaf: We have a decent amount of candies! * Pearl Fey: We got a lot of candies, you wouldn't believe it! Almost could fit 6 bottles! * Yellow: We got a bunch! * Night Cap: Us on the other hand, only getting 5 small bags... *points at Rabbid Yoshi* * Rabbid Yoshi: Rah... Tired... *is beaten up and tired* * Sherry: Uh, what happened? * Night Cap: He decided to chase down the people we went for trick-or-treating and he got annoying for them fast. This is why I usually hate tricks and prefer actual fighting, okay? (Now everyone puts their candies at the center.) * Moon: That's one giant pile we can jump to. * Night Cap: *turns on the artificial lights* That should be the lights turned on of different colors. * Willow: Heh! No one that we don't know is around! * Karaleaf: Say, couldn't we just make a pool of this? Just cut the trees for spa- * Yellow: *in a very serious tone at Karaleaf* No. (Karaleaf becomes silent and regrets saying it...) * Moon: That aside, let's party and share! (Rabbid Yoshi jumps first, eating the candies. Others slowly follow, except for Sherry and Yellow.) * Yellow: I don't even know why I accepted artificial lights. What's done is done... *yawn* * Sherry: ...This? This is what you guys call a party? * Moon: In the usual nature of the Natives of Nature, yes. * Pearl Fey: Yay! I'm getting five of them! * Willow: I'm getting this candy, too! * Night Cap: This hurts a bit, but this does feel like a pool, just a little. * Karaleaf: Sorry, but I'm getting one just to keep one. I can lie down in this pile of candies until you guys finish said pile. * Rabbid Yoshi: All! I'm getting all! * Moon: All? But that's... (Rabbid Yoshi starts eating every single candy without sharing!) * Willow: Rabbid Yoshi! That's not nice! * Yellow: You could at least share! * Rabbid Yoshi: Nuh-uh! *gets a big bag and starts gathering all the candies* * Moon: Stop it, Rabbid Yoshi! This is supposed to be fair! * Sherry: Fair... Huh? *smirks* * Rabbid Yoshi: All by myself! All by myself! (Sherry walks to a certain spot, and when Rabbid Yoshi is in range of her plan but pretty much almost every candy was gathered by him...) * Sherry: Hey! Boo!!! * Rabbid Yoshi: Wah?!?! (Rabbid Yoshi is startled and had fallen off as he was on the edge. The big bag of candies he gathered fell off too, into the nearby river, lost for what's possibly going to be forever!) * Sherry: *realizes she made a mistake now that the candies also fell off; gasps* ...?! * Pearl Fey: Nooooo! * Willow: The candies! * Rabbid Yoshi: *gets back up and realized the candies fell too* Wah? No more candies? * Moon: All because you took them all, Rabbid Yoshi. * Rabbid Yoshi: Bleh... Sorry! * Night Cap: But now what? * Karaleaf: This totally lasted for a long time, hasn't it? * Moon: And Sherry... That's not the best way to solve this matter. * Sherry: ... *giggles* * Moon: Huh? * Karaleaf: You're giggling at what? We lost all the candies, even though some of you got to eat some of them, but you didn't get one! * Sherry: *continues to giggle* Oh come on, guys! Did you not appreciate the fact Halloween is supposed to be scary and all of us should be scared or surprised at something? * Karaleaf: Oh... (Everyone looked at each other, now having alternate plans for each other. Rabbid Yoshi, while down on the grass and not on top, is a little bit confused though. Sherry looks at her friends and smiles.) * Sherry: You know... I think I've found my meaning of Halloween, or in my terms, Splatoween. * Moon: Splatoween? The cehalopod version of Halloween? * Sherry: Yeah, basically! And don't worry, I kept one candy while I was trick-or-treating. *pulls off a small candy and eats it* * Pearl Fey: Please tell me that's sweet enough for you to like it, missy? * Sherry: First of all, you already knew my name's Sherry, and second, it was okay, I guess. Tricks are better! * Pearl Fey: Yay! Glad you like candies, Sherry! * Sherry: I only ate one! I have to say... You guys should've not called this a party. * Moon: Like what I've said, it's one for the standards of the Natives of Nature. * Sherry: But how about a big one for the next holiday? * Moon: Christmas? There's no reason not to have a big party. A true party, this time around. (The happy tone disappears as Sherry questions...) * Sherry: K-Kriss-mass? *doesn't have the slightest clue what Christmas is* * Pichu: Pi?! * Yellow: Wait... * Karaleaf: We get that you lost most of your memories... * Moon: But you should have learned this since it's the most important holiday... So all I can say, and I'm sure others agree with me... * Everyone (aside from Rabbid Yoshi): YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?! * Rabbid Yoshi: She's serious, wah-be-lee?! (The story ends with Sherry holding her enchanted hat, smiling awkwardly and feeling dumb about this!) Characters Main Character *Sherry - Enchanted Gear Set, which appears to look like a sorceress costume Major Characters * Moon (Pokemon Trainer) - Nurse costume * Karaleaf - Pumpkin costume * Rabbid Yoshi - Mummy costume * Yellow - Scarecrow costume * Willow - Ghost costume * Pearl Fey - Angel costume * Night Cap - Devil costume * Off the Hook (Pearl and Marina) - Black color scheme for Pearl's idol outfit and white color scheme for Marina's idol outfit Minor Characters * Pichu - Zombie costume * Espella - Witch costume, but different from the Enchanted Gear set and has a witch mask to back up Trivia *This story was not meant to have something heavily Splatoon-based and was intended to give the main focus to Willow, but this was changed to Sherry instead, utilizing her amnesia from Octo Expansion of Splatoon 2 to let her not know most holidays such as Halloween/Splatoween. *Sherry's costume was originally going to be a cat costume. Eventually, it was going to be her same casual outfit but with the Lil' Devil Horns as her headgear. Not too long after did the gear sets of the Octoling amiibos was the final decision of using the Enchanted Gear Set from the Octoling Girl amiibo being made. *Pearl Fey wanting to go with Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright (to which she calls as Mr. Nick) for the Lordly Tailor around this time indicates that The Stolen Turnabout from [https://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Wright:_Ace_Attorney:_Trials_and_Tribulations Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations] will happen some time after this story. That case canonically takes place on October 11 to 14, 2018, and this story takes place around the second week of October, with most days of that case belonging to that week. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Fairy27